Wipe My Disappearance
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Kesalahpahaman dapat menyebabkan hancurnya hubungan seseorang. Ya...dalam fic kali ini kalian akan menjumpai sdikit tragedi, sdikit shounen ai, dan...oh iya, sdikit gaje...?


Wipe My Disappearance

Kariya POV

_Cih…kenapa harus begini…?_

_Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti aku…?_

_Aku sudah berusaha agar diakui oleh-mu…_

_Tapi tetap saja…!_

_Kau seolah-olah menyindir permainan-ku ini…_

_Aku pun berlaku kasar…_

_Meluapkan semua emosiku…_

_Kepada 'mu'_

_Yang membenci cara bermain-ku ini!_

_Tapi…_

_Aku…sebenarnya…_

_Mengagumi…_

_Sangat…mengagumi senpai…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SuzuRyuuji presents<strong>_

_**First one-shot of Inazuma Eleven GO**_

_**Wipe My Disappearance**_

_**Starring: Kariya Masaki**_

_**Genre: Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven GO characters are owned by level-5. I only own the plot.**_

_**Warning: First one-shot…remember that before you start 'flaming' and stuff. One more thing, hint shounen-ai.**_

_**Note: Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Yosh! Arigatou gozaimasu~**_

* * *

><p>"ARRRGH!"<p>

"K-kariya-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Hayami yang kaget dengan teriakan Kariya barusan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Hayami-senpai," jawab Kariya dengan sifat _innocent_-nya.

"_Yes_! Dapat lagi!" seru Hamano yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan lagi.

"Wah, Hamano-kun dapat lagi? Hebat juga…" gumam Hayami.

Kariya hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya yang hobi memancing itu.

Entah kenapa dia tadi menerima ajakan mereka untuk ikut ke tempat pemancingan.

Dia sedang kesal…

Terlalu kesal…

"Hamano-kun, Hayami-kun, aku duluan ya…" pamit Kariya seraya meletakkan alat pancingan pada tempatnya.

Kariya pun berjalan pulang…

Sendirian…

Lagu 'Otakebi Boy WAO' yang menyentuh gendang telinga-nya pun segera lanjut ke lagu berikutnya yakni 'Yappa Seishun'.

Ya…kalian tau sendiri rasanya…

* * *

><p>"Hampa…"<p>

Itu yang ada di pikiran Kariya sambil berbaring di kasur-nya.

"_Kau tak berhak bermain seperti itu!_"

Hanya dengan satu kalimat pedas dari Kirino, langsung membuat Kariya seperti awan kelabu.

Sebenarnya…apa pendapat Kariya tentang _senpai_-nya itu…?

* * *

><p>"Woi, Kariya! Konsen dong!" teriak Shindou.<p>

"Ah, _gomen_!" seru Kariya sambil 'mengejar' bola kembali.

"Woi Kariya, kalo mau latihan itu yang serius dong!" bentak Kirino yang sekali lagi menaikkan amarah Kariya.

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan _Kami no Takuto_!" perintah Shindou dengan tegas.

"Tenma!"

Shindou mengarahkan 'takuto'-nya.

"Shinsuke!"

"Hamano!"

"Kurumada!"

Demikian Shindou terus mengarahkan 'takuto'-nya dengan sukses.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini…perlu dipertanyakan.

"Kirino!"

Kariya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong Kirino hingga jatuh.

Tapi karena Kariya pintar _acting_(entah sejak kapan dia belajar _acting_), sandiwara jatuh-nya Kirino hanya terlihat sebagai kecerobohan belaka.

"Kirino-senpai, hati-hati dong!" seru Tenma.

"Tuh, denger…hati-hati dong!" tambah Kariya dengan nada mengejek.

Raut wajah Kirino langsung menyatakan kesal terhadap Kariya.

Bagaimana mau tidak kesal…?

Dia sudah melihat Shindou yang gemetaran karena menahan perasaannya untuk menasehati Kirino agar tidak ceroboh.

Dilihatnya juga ekspresi Tenma dan Shinsuke yang khawatir mengenai _senpai_-nya.

Belum lagi Tsurugi yang sudah cekikikan di pojokkan sana…

Tapi apa daya…latihan sudah selesai.

Membicarakannya hanya akan menjatuhkan mental tim.

* * *

><p>Saatnya istirahat di SMP Raimon…<p>

"Tenma…Tenma!"

"K-Kariya-san! Ada apa?" tanya Tenma.

"Kau lihat HP-ku nggak?" tanya Kariya balik dengan panik.

"Ng…nggak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana! Sial!" sahut Kariya sambil menendang gulungan bola kertas yang ada di depannya.

Tenma hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang sebaya itu.

"Pasti si Kirino itu mengambilnya!" tambahnya.

"Kirino-senpai…? Kenapa Kariya-kun bisa sampai kepikiran begitu?" tanya Tenma dengan heran.

"Lihat saja faktanya! Dari kemarin dia sudah mengkritikku kayak apaan tau! Dan hari ini juga sama!" teriak Kariya.

"Kayaknya Kariya-kun berlebihan deh…Kirino-senpai nggak mungkin mengambil HP-mu…" jelas Tenma.

"Itu kan menurutmu! Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku!"

TENG TENG

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali.

"Wah…ulangan ya? Males nih…" ujar Kariya.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan, Kariya-kun belum belajar ya?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Enak aja! Emang belum!" jawab Kariya yang disertai dengan sweatdrop oleh Tenma dan Shinsuke.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" ajak Tenma.

* * *

><p>TENG TENG<p>

Bel pun berbunyi lagi…pertanda pelajaran selesai dan waktunya pulang.

Kariya pun ikut berjalan pulang bersama Tenma, Shinsuke, dan anak-anak kelas 7 lainnya.

"Ternyata ulangannya gampang juga!" sahut Aoi.

"Gampang dari Hong Kong?" tanya yang lainnya dengan aura suram.

"Tadi aku cuma bisa sebagian…kayaknya aku bakal remed deh," kata Shinsuke.

"Ah kau ini…optimis dong!" kata Tenma sambil menepuk pundak si Pikachu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Tsurugi?" tanya Aoi kepada sang mantan striker Kuro no Kishidan.

"Tadi aku nyontek, tapi nggak ketahuan…" jawabnya dengan frontal.

"Wah…enak sekali Tsurugi-san. Contekan-ku hilang!" seru Kariya yang membuat satu 'geng' itu kaget.

"Hah? Jadi...Kariya sebenarnya ingin nyontek?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Pantes aja…" kata Tsurugi.

"Lalu…hilang gimana?" tanya Tenma.

"Aku bilang sih, pasti diambil sama Kirino-senpai!" jawab Kariya.

"Kirino lagi…memangnya ada apa denganmu dan Kirino?" tanya Aoi.

"Dia selalu menghina caraku dalam bermain sepak bola! Seolah-olah dia ingin melenyapkan aku dari muka bumi ini!"

* * *

><p>(Wipe My Appearance)<p>

Kariya pun sampai di rumahnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur…

Kariya POV

_Aku menghargai dia sebagai senpai, tentu._

_Tapi…dia sama sekali tidak menghargai aku yang masih junior ini._

_Seolah-olah kemampuanku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia…_

_Seolah-olah Hunter's Net itu cuma seperti debu dibandingkan The Mist…_

_Benar-benar deh…_

_Tidak cukupkah kamu merampas permainanku…sampai-sampai kau merampas contekan-ku juga…?_

_Kalau mau nyontek juga, bilang aja sih!_

_Oke…abaikan soal contekan…_

_Bagaimana dengan HP-ku?_

_Lagu 'Bet on It' yang kudengar pun menambah suasana amarah yang kurasakan ini…_

_Benar-benar deh…lelaki bernama Ranmaru itu._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Sore hari…di rumah Shindou.

"Hee…jadi ini rumah-nya kapten ya…" kata Shinsuke sambil cengo melihat rumah-nya Shindou.

"Iya…begitulah. Aku juga pertamanya kaget," sahut Tenma.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Shindou.

"Eh…Kirino-san juga ada di sini," kata Tenma.

"Eh, Tenma, Shinsuke!" sahut Shindou.

"Wah…ada apa nih? Tumben-tumbennya datang kemari," kata Kirino.

"Ya…kami sebenarnya mencari Kirino-san."

"Mencari aku…? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kirino dengan bingung.

"Sebelumnya, maaf ya Kirino-san…kami butuh kejujuranmu…" sahut Shinsuke.

"Benarkah kamu yang ngambil HP dan contekan-nya Kariya…?" tanya Tenma.

"Masa sih? Nggak mungkin ah!" sahut Shindou.

"Hah? Lho kok…? …Kok kamu bisa tau?" tanya Kirino.

"Eh? Jadi beneran Kirino-senpai yang melakukannya?" tanya Shinsuke dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya…tadi aku melihat dia di lorong loker sambil memandangi suatu kertas. Kebetulan saja kertas-nya jatuh, jadi aku memungutnya. Tak kusangka itu adalah contekan, jadi aku menyembunyikannya. Untungnya, dia tidak tahu…" jawabnya.

"Lalu…HP-nya gimana?" tanya Tenma.

"HP…? Aku kurang tau deh soal itu…"

"Lho? Jadi…HP-nya Kariya gimana?" tanya Shinsuke lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kok aku nggak ngerti…?" tanya Shindou.

"DL!" teriak Tenma dan Shinsuke bersamaan.

Sepertinya mereka tidak memedulikan lagi kapten mereka yang pundung plus geregetan di depan piano-nya. Mereka hanya ingin memecahkan misteri hilangnya HP-nya Kariya, walaupun mereka tau…HP-nya Kariya itu harga-nya murah sekali di pasaran.

"Kariya-kun merasa kesal karena di-kritik terus oleh Kirino-san. Karena itu, dia jadi sering menuduh Kirino-senpai," sahut Tenma.

"Woi woi…gini-gini juga saia nggak kesel sama dia kok…" kata Kirino.

Countdown iCarly yuk…in five, four, three, two…

"EH?"

"Woi! Berisik!" teriak Shindou yang lagi memainkan lagu Ten Made Todoke di piano-nya.

"_Gomen_, kapten…" sahut Tenma sambil sweatdrop.

"Ah capek nih teriak-teriak dari tadi…minum bentar deh," ujar Shindou.

"…lho? Minum-ku habis!"

"Terus gimana?" tanya Tenma.

"Ya…ketik REG spasi Shindou kirim ke nomor HP kalian masing-masing," jawab Shindou yang nyaris digebukkin oleh ketiga temannya.

"Oke, serius nih. Tolong beliin minuman di warung seberang dong."

"Hah? Orang kaya tapi minum minuman dari warteg?" tanya Tenma dengan heran yang nyaris diserang pake Harmonics.

"Cerewet…pokoknya beli!" teriak Shindou sambil menendang Tenma keluar.

* * *

><p>Tenma akhirnya jalan kaki ke warteg yang sebenernya pas di depan 'istana'-nya Shindou.<p>

Kebetulan…dia ketemu ama Kariya yang lagi numpang makan es serut.

"Eh, Kariya-kun! Kita ketemu lagi," ujar Tenma sambil tersenyum(author tepar, iklan lewat).

"I-iya…" balas Kariya dengan gugup.

". . .menurutku, Kirino-senpai itu orang-nya baik kok, jadi tak mungkin…"

"Aku tau!" kata Kariya yang memotong ucapan Tenma.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak kesal kok sama dia…" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Jadi…sebenarnya…nggak kesal? Sama sekali?" tanya Tenma dengan tidak percaya.

Kembali ke rumah Shindou…

"Aku nggak pernah kesal sama Kariya, hanya saja terkadang aku bisa melontarkan kata-kata yang pedas…" kata Kirino.

"Jadi…sebenarnya…" ujar Shinsuke.

"Ya…mungkin hanya kesalahpahaman…"

* * *

><p>Kariya POV<p>

_Ya…mungkin selama ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka_

_Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kita hanya karena masalah sepele, bukan?_

Kirino POV

_Mungkin selama ini aku keterlaluan._

_Ya…aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi…_

Kariya & Kirino POV

_Aku melakukan ini semua…agar kamu menyukaiku._

* * *

><p>(Wipe My Disappearance)<p>

Normal POV

Hari yang cerah di SMP Raimon…

"Kariya!"

"Ah, Kirino-senpai!"

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah, silahkan kamu dulu yang bicara."

"Nggak, senpai duluan saja…"

"Oke, jadi gini. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita jadi aku ingin meluruskan saja. Pertama, aku mengambil contekanmu yang kebetulan terjatuh di lorong loker, karena itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai senpai yang baik. Kedua, aku tidak pernah menyentuh HP-mu. Kalau boleh bersumpah, aku bakal sumpah deh," jelas Kirino.

"Aku tahu, Kirino-senpai. Tapi kalau begitu…siapa yang mencuri HP-ku?" tanya Kariya.

Lagu Monochrome pun menambah suasana yang rada-rada suspense nggak jelas itu(?).

"Kariya, kau yakin kau sudah cari kemana-mana?" tanya Kirino.

"Sudah…" kata Kariya.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku melakukan ini…" kata Kirino sambil menarik earphone Kariya yang dari kemarin dipakai-nya untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menemukan HP-mu…pikirkan baik-baik apa yang dari tadi kau pakai untuk mendengarkan musik," katanya sambil mencubit pipi Kariya dan pergi menghampiri Shindou.

Berhubung dengan teka-teki dari Kirino…Kariya hanya bisa bergumam…

"HP…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sekian dan terima gaje! Review onegaishimasu~


End file.
